


Why Adrien Agreste Quit Modeling

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Parent!Gabriel, Disabled Character, Eating Disorders, Gen, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Model Adrien Agreste, Not What It Looks Like, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Gabriel Finds out Adrien's secret and actually puts his son first.(Written before viewing Chat Blanc; no spoilers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	Why Adrien Agreste Quit Modeling

Gabriel Agreste was furious as he stormed into his son’s school, on a random Tuesday afternoon. Or rather limped as quickly as his cane would allow with Nathalie and Hanno rushing after him; as a bodyguard, Hanno never seemed particularly inviting, but today he seemed to be on the warpath and Nathalie had most definitely not been crying whatever her red swollen eyes would indicate. 

Pulling a head, Hanno opened the door to Ms. Bustier’s classroom, allowing his boss and co-worker to enter the stunned room. Adrien looked shocked to see them, which as Gabriel assumed meant his son didn’t know that Gabriel knew his secret.

“Père, what--” Adrien began, but Gabriel cut off his son, by grabbing the back of his son’s collar and yanking the boy out of his desk. 

“You have an appointment, Adrien. We’ll discuss this in the car.” Gabriel said in a clipped voice. And with that he proceed to drag Adrien from the classroom and back to the car. 

The silence filling the car was awful, even for Gabriel. He kept staring at Adrien expecting the boy to speak. But instead Adrien simply stared into his lap, occasionally shooting side-ways glances at the front seat where Nathalie was _ not-crying-its-just _ - _ allergies-sir _ in the front seat. Finally with barely three minutes until they would reach their destination, Gabriel decided to start the conversation. 

“I know your secret, Adrien. I am very disappointed that you did not feel you could come to me about this,” Gabreil said carefully and watched as his son’s met his gaze with nothing short of horror filling his gaze. Quickly, Gabriel continued. “But I am far more disappointed in myself for not seeing the signs sooner.”

“Père,” Adrien’s voice cracked, though Gabriel couldn’t tell if that was simply puberty or if emotion was to blame. His son, his boy had always been fragile, but now Gabriel felt as if he said the wrong thing, he’d shatter the only family he had left.

“I have to do this, please don’t make me stop,” Adrien continued, his desperation more evident than ever. “I have to--”

“Ssshhh, Adrien,” Gabriel cupped his son’s face in his hands, forcing the boy to look at him. There were tears beginning to form. “You don’t. I promise you, but I need you to be honest with me and the doctors. We’ll fix this, together. You aren’t the first and you unfortunately aren’t likely to be the last, but its manageable.”

“What, what are you talking about?” Adrien looked confused, now, but still panicked. 

Gabriel took a breath, but then Hanno opened the door. Gabriel accepted the man’s arm and got out of the car. Once he had situated himself with his cane and Adrien had gotten out as well Gabriel sized up the clinic before him. He was a little dismayed to see there was no ramp, but thankfully there were only three steps. Still if Adrien needed to stay for more than a week or two as an in patient, Gabriel would be donating a ramp and having Nathalie send several passive aggressive emails about the need for disability access in a  _ medical facility.  _

“Be honest, Adrien, answer all the doctors questions, and we will take this one day at a time,” Gabriel said and began the arduous trip into the clinic. Once inside, Nathalie getting the forms and silently offering assistance when Gabriel needed it. Adrien was quiet, offering only token protest when Gabriel confiscated his phone and tablet, before being whisked off by a nurse. And so began the waiting. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, but was merely an hour gabriel was called back to speak with Adrien’s doctor. 

“Well,” He prompted the woman almost as soon as he was ushered into her office. “How is he?”

The woman smiled, which Gabriel did not appreciate. He conveyed this with a glare that had sent his first five assistants sobbing away to other forms of employment. The doctor stopped smiling and took a seat on the other side of her desk. 

“If Adrien has anorexia, which I’m not convinced is the case, we’ve caught it early. Yes, he admitted to skipping meals and weighing himself regularly, but he isn’t counting calories and doesn’t have anxiety when eating with others,” she said. 

“My son has lost roughly 7 kilos in the last 3 months, Doctor. I find that very concerning,” Gabriel ground his teeth as he spoke. Emilíe had always hated that habit, but Gabriel had never quite managed to kick it. God, Gabriel wished she was here, because then maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess. 

“Yes, but he’s not dangerously underweight, yet, so he doesn’t need any in-patient treatment. Our dietician is coming up with a plan and I think that I should meet with Adrien once a week.” 

“That’s acceptable, what else can I do?” Gabriel asked. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Adrien Agreste quit modelling. And Mandarin. And his piano lessons decreased. And his father started coming to fencing practice. And Adrien started getting more than 5 hours of sleep(except when Akumas attacked.) and seeing his friends more often. 

Also there seemed to be fewer Akumas interrupting Adrien’s life, but that was just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> First Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it.   
> I see a lot of fanfiction where Adrien is put on a restrictive diet, but one of the few things I love about France is the laws regarding models health. Basically France has made use of underweight models illegal ( I am way oversimplifying this and there are totally work-arounds, but hey allow me to be optimistic about reality in a children cartoon) and as a French based Fashion House, Gabriel would be subject to those laws. 
> 
> Adrien who is under an insane amount of pressure and has a schedule so restrictive, it makes pre-med life look easy, may have lost weight. And they catch it at his weigh-in. Also I want Gabriel to need that cane, so yes, I may have disabled him.


End file.
